


Prompt IV: Narry

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<a href="http://swingintheclouds.tumblr.com/">swingintheclouds</a>: Narry. AU. Niall robi zakupy w supermarkecie. Kiedy stoi w dziale z nabiałem, chcąc kupić jogurt, podchodzi do niego jeden z pracowników - ten z lokami - i wciąga go w pokręconą, zabawną rozmowę. Finalnie Niall zapomina o jogurcie, a Harry wrzuca mu do koszyka karteczkę z numerem telefonu, zostawiając go całkowicie ogłupiałego :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt IV: Narry

**Author's Note:**

> Ten prompt był świetny, ale chyba nie tego oczekiwałaś i spieprzyłam… Sorry!
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Żwawym krokiem przeszedł pomiędzy regałami z proszkami, płynami do prania i innymi głupotami, kierując się na sam tył sklepu, gdzie mieściły się lodówki. Miał tylko jeden cel – jogurt truskawkowy. Jego koszyk zapełniony był zapełniony przeróżnymi produktami, które zostały wypisane na niewielkiej karteczce przez jego współlokatora; pismo Louisa było tragiczne, więc praktycznie zmarnował cały kwadrans, by cokolwiek rozszyfrować z tego rozgardiaszu kresek, kropek i zawijasów.

Zatrzymał się przed półką zapełnioną jogurtami różnej firmy i smaków, uważnie rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu swojego ulubionego. Musiał mieć tylko ten jeden i żaden inny; nie był wybredny, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że nic innego mu nie smakowało. A skoro już został zmuszony do zdrowego odżywiania się, przynajmniej musiało być to dla niego przyjemne.

– Czy mogę w czymś pomóc?

Zamrugał, słysząc obok swojego ucha głęboki, ochrypły głos, a zerknąwszy przez ramię, napotkał parę dużych, zielonych oczu. Usta chłopaka rozciągały się w serdecznym uśmiechu, pasującym do każdego pracownika sklepu, jednak nie wyglądał sztucznie jak u niektórych ludzi. Ubrany był w firmową koszulkę, tandetną i nawet ośmieszającą, jednak perfekcyjnie opinała się na jego torsie, uwydatniając szerokie barki oraz dobrze wyrzeźbiony tors.

Gdyby później ktoś spytał Nialla, szczerze odparłby, że jego widok zamarł mu oddech w piersi.

– Z wieloma rzeczami mógłbyś mi pomóc – odparł z uśmiechem, popisując się swoimi znakomitymi umiejętnościami podrywu. Louis, gdyby stał teraz obok, pewnie poklepałby go po plecach, a potem do końca życia wypominał ten beznadziejny tekst. – Szukam mojego ulubionego jogurtu, ale nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć.

Brunet pokiwał głową, stojąc wyprostowany z założonymi do tyłu rękami i wyrazem twarzy, jakby słuchał bardzo interesującej historii. Niall miał wrażenie, że ten chłopak jest dziwnie intrygujący.

– Ponoć jedzenie jogurtów może zmniejszyć ilość bakterii, które wywołują nieświeży oddech – powiedział niespodziewanie, a Niall zamrugał.

– Mam nieświeży oddech? – zdziwił się. Przyłożył dłoń do ust, chuchnął na nią dwa razy, a potem powąchał. No dobra, może jego oddech nie pachniał jak perfumy jego mamy.

Oczy drugiego chłopaka rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, a Niall dostrzegł, iż mają niesamowity odcień zieleni, choć chwilę wcześniej myślał, że są niebieskie.

– Nie, nie! – wykrzyknął, unosząc przed siebie dłonie w geście obronnym. – Masz świeży oddech. Bardzo świeży. Pewnie dlatego, że jesz dużo jogurtów.

– Jem dużo jogurtów – zgodził się. – Choć zwykle jem jak świnia.

Brunet przechylił lekko głowę i zmierzył go wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Po kręgosłupie Nialla przebiegły dreszcze.

– Nie wyglądasz jak świnia.

Niall roześmiał się pod nosem, słysząc to nie po raz pierwszy. Jednak po raz pierwszy poczuł, że cała ziemia drży pod jego nogami albo raczej to jego nogi drżą jak galareta z powodu spojrzenia, jakim obrzucił go tej niepozorny pracownik supermarketu. Cholernie przystojny pracownik supermarketu.

Chciałby, aby zielone oczy bruneta już nigdy nie opuściły jego. Aby badał tym wzrokiem każdy skrawek jego ciała, podczas gdy opuszki jego palców przesuwałyby się wzdłuż jego nagiego torsu, rozpalając jego skórę i każdy zmysł.

Nagle z jego kieszeni zaczęły wydobywać się jakieś odgłosy: melodyjka nucona przez Louisa z wyraźnie słyszalnym fałszem, wrzaskami i głupim, głośnym śmiechem szaleńca. Niall spłonął rumieńcem i zacisnął pięści, obiecując sobie, że gdy tylko wróci do mieszkania, zamorduje swojego przyjaciela gołymi rękami.

– Co to było? – spytał z rozbawieniem brunet, spoglądając w dół w stronę jego kieszeni, z której pospiesznie wyciągnął komórkę i wyłączył ją, spojrzawszy gniewnie na zdjęcie Louisa, które pojawiło się na ekraniku.

– Mój debilny kumpel – odparł, wywracając oczami. – Muszę iść.

Zrobił krok do przodu, by ruszyć w stronę kas, gdy poczuł ucisk na ramieniu. Gdy się odwrócił, znalazł się tylko kilka centymetrów od przystojnej twarzy chłopaka, który znów spoglądał na niego jakby zamierzał zrobić z nim wiele niegrzecznych rzeczy. Niall wcale nie miałby nic przeciwko temu.

Mimo oszołomienia, dosłyszał jakiś szelest i spojrzał na koszyk z zakupami. Na kartonie z mlekiem leżała niewielka karteczka, odrobinę pognieciona. Otworzył usta, aby się odezwać, lecz kiedy uniósł głowę, bruneta już przed nim nie było. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany i dopiero po chwili dostrzegł jego plecy znikające za drzwiami do pomieszczenia dla personelu.

Podniósł karteczkę, na której wypisany był rząd cyfr, a pod nim imię: _Harry_.

Przez chwilę stał jak sparaliżowany, nie wiedząc do końca, co właśnie miało miejsce. Louis na pewno mu nie uwierzy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
